


盐度超标

by hippopman



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopman/pseuds/hippopman
Summary: *慎*R18+dirty talk*闺蜜男友/三观不正的禁忌之恋
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/You
Kudos: 6





	盐度超标

**Author's Note:**

> *慎  
> *R18+dirty talk  
> *闺蜜男友/三观不正的禁忌之恋

默念着已经熟烂于心的密码，确认通过后的铃声响起后你轻车熟路的摸进曹承衍的家里，换上摆放在玄关的拖鞋后走进客厅，发现他一身休闲的坐在沙发上打着电脑。

“怎么来了也不和我说一声。”他抬头看了你一眼，

“就是想你了。”

你没有用过多的话去修饰对他的爱意，而是用一个热情又主动地吻贴住曹承衍的唇，他见你毫无章法地啃着他，明显是想学他平常吻你的方法，无动于衷的想看你怎么学以致用。

“为什么…不理我？”你见曹承衍没有任何回应，起身委屈巴巴地看着他被你咬红的唇喃喃自语。

“你今天有些反常，告诉我怎么了。嗯？”他尾调上扬，话语像羽毛轻轻抚过你浮躁的心间，濒临崩溃的情绪也能被拉回来一点。

太过温柔了，你沉溺于其中恨不得一下子全部自私的独占他，不由分说地再一次把自己的吻当作印记烙在他颈脖上，发狠了地用牙齿咬着那一块皮肤。

“嘶…”听曹承衍倒吸一口气，心情稍微转晴了一点。

曹承衍见你动作来得比以往主动，又见你只是折磨他，不给予他的问题一个答复，突然就把你抱了起来，而你像是条件反射地双腿缠在他的腰间，好让自己固定住身体。

“今天怎么…这么主动。”他把你抵在墙上，欺身压过去，明显有了轮廓的炙热蹭在你岌岌可危的柔弱。

你不言，只是一个劲的想索吻，却被曹承衍的无动于衷急的红了眼。

“听话…告诉我之后，你想要的我都给你。”他先给你尝点甜头的吻了吻你被眼泪濡湿了的眼睛。

“我看见你和她下午一起出去了…”你不想让曹承衍看见你小家子气的模样，环住他脖子把下巴抵在他的肩膀上，语气听起来委屈得很。

她，是你的闺蜜，也是，曹承衍的现任女友。

实际上是，你先于她认识曹承衍很久，起源是一次疯狂的酒后乱性，之后或许是双双沉迷于如此甘甜的美好当中，心照不宣地一次又一次寻找最深处的最原始的欲望，却又一言不发的，在亲昵之后回到现实世界里是形同陌路。

这样让你渴望又变扭的关系在得知曹承衍和你的闺蜜在一起后变得更加扭曲，那晚你在难得的温存时刻质问他，得到的却是对方不温不热的一句承认。

他不会不知道的，你不信曹承衍不会不知道的，相反的是觉得是他故意用你的闺蜜来激你，让喜欢把自己情绪埋在心底里的你嫉妒，却又更加渴望和他在一起的每一瞬间。

敢问吗？每当你回想到对方那次没什么表情的脸，心里就有些发慌。怎么可能敢问呢？你已经沉溺于这般变态扭曲的关系中无法自拔，更是死在曹承衍对你的那份炙热中，怎么能…主动捅破那层吹弹可破的窗户纸呢？

曹承衍见你伏在他肩膀处没有说话，双指勾过你的下巴给了你渴望的一个吻。猛烈的啃咬后，他的舌尖毫无阻拦地探入，搜刮走你所有的空气。

躯体之间没有距离，曹承衍坚实的胸膛和你完美的贴合在一起，炙热的象征物隔着他的裤子，侵压着你裙子单薄的布料。

曹承衍冰凉的指尖触碰在湿热地带，突然听见耳畔轻佻的笑声，“才刚刚见到我就湿得这么快。”

“太想你了…”那连娇软尾音都在颤抖，让身前那像是热带雨林里探宝似的他推进了寻找的进程。

被蒙在情欲里的声音在撩拨着曹承衍紊乱的心弦，空气中弥漫着浓郁的糜烂又暧昧的味道，他咬住你柔软的耳垂，听得极其敏感的你细细尖叫了一声，便轻轻含住反复舔弄着。

温热的唇瓣贴在你的耳畔，他声音低沉沙哑，“今天连叫的都这么好听。”

攀住曹承衍结实臂膀的指尖都因酥麻而蜷曲，狭小的空间里他作恶般愈发加快的黏腻水声刺激着你的听觉，“承衍，我够了…不要手指…”

“那要什么？”他喘了一口粗气，闻声立刻停了下来手上的动作，似是下一秒就能绝情的抽离一样。

分明要攀上高潮感觉被瞬间掐断，就如一样脱离了水的鱼极其渴望它的滋润，你心下一急，手不由分说地就抓住了曹承衍的皮带，刚想解开就被那人带着些水渍的湿润指尖抓住。

“还没回答我就想偷吃？”在惩罚你，牙齿使了点劲地咬在你的下唇上，末了又吻上去，让你的呜咽打道回府。

粉红的眼角，晶莹的泪水，像极了只被主人狠狠蹂躏地奶猫一样，软软地求饶着，“承衍…别欺负我。”

这样就…更想欺负了。

“我喜欢诚实的小朋友，那样会有奖励。”似施咒的恶魔一样，曹承衍见你陷入沉思摇摆不定，便低下头吻在了白皙的颈脖，故意地用力在一处娇弱的皮肤上反复地吸咬着，松口后便是与白形成鲜明对比的红，是宣誓猎物主权的象征。

细细麻麻地痛让你回过神来，曹承衍闻声抬头与你四目相对，他细长的眼眸里被浓烈的情欲所充斥着，迫切得到你回答的目光如饥饿的猛兽。

“我想要承衍的…填满我。”也…填满我残缺的灵魂。

像是得到了想要的答案，曹承衍提了提嘴角，“想要就自己来。”

手上解开皮带的动作还颤颤巍巍地，当完全硬挺的性器赤裸地袒露在眼前后，微凉的指尖握住他的炙热逐渐向流着涓涓细流的密林靠近。

似猛兽低低喘着粗气的声音，曹承衍反而觉得你放缓的动作是在故意折磨着他，突然地，他一个挺腰完美的夺回了这场性事中的主权。

坚硬被温热的甬道含着，空虚的灵魂被完整的填满了，那同时响起娇软的喘息和沙哑的叹气是满意的体现，继而曹承衍便开始没有规律的运动，他见你闭上眼睛极其享受的模样，轻笑出声，“喜欢？”

“喜欢…喜欢承衍。”手臂不由自主地环在了他的脖子上，他配合你的动作缩短了你们的距离，又让自己的性器更加深埋了几分，惹来你压着声音叫了一下。

“那我再让你更喜欢一点？”语毕，曹承衍捞起你的腿缠在了他的腰上，俯下身子将吻落在了你敏感的耳后，发了狠似的加快了下身抽插的速度，快感一时完全替代了你后背被墙壁摩擦着的痛觉。

“太满了……承衍！”你压抑不住的从紧咬着下唇的唇齿之间泄露，酥麻感自尾椎骨一直攀爬到一片空白的大脑。

“太慢了吗？那我再快点。”

太坏了…真的是坏透到骨子里进去了！

还未等你开口，曹承衍一把扣住你的腰肢抱了起来，怕你从他怀里滑落还刻意地向上掂了掂，停下来了下身的动作，步履缓慢地朝着自己的卧室走去。

硬挺的性器随着他的动作埋得更深，似有若无的力道让下半身像被蚂蚁啃噬一般深入心脏那样的麻乱，让极其敏感地你缩了缩通往热带雨林的甬道。

“嘶…别咬。”带着些温度的掌心没用什么力气的窜入裙子轻轻捏了捏你腰肢的软肉，却料到惹来你咬得更紧的下场。

你一掌软糯糯地拍在了曹承衍的后背上，娇嗔道，“快点！”

“公主殿下等急了呢。”

卧室里燃着熟悉的香烛味，你记得，那是今年曹承衍生日你陪着闺蜜一起去商场挑的生日礼物，那样的画面如走马观花般重现在眼前，而现在的现实，却是你和礼物的主人公在他的卧室里做爱。

真…讽刺。

耳朵被狠狠地咬了一口，力道大到你从自己的世界里返回到了现实，下身仍旧是满满当当的温度。

“宝贝，在和我进行深度感情交流的时候想除了我以外的事情，我可是会嫉妒的。”你抬眼，收入目光里的是曹承衍俊俏的脸庞，和稍稍撅起的嘴。

又开始了，在你猝不及防之时，曹承衍又开始了缓慢的动作，像是再一次被填满了一样，你发出了如小猫被主人爱抚时满意的鼻音。

“怎么样？公主殿下？”速度似有缓缓加快的意思。

不知道什么时候，你的裙子被曹承衍像对待一块破布一样的丢了出去，再次睁眼时，便看到的是他结实又硬朗的肌肉线条，手情不自禁地贴上那把每次都让你醉生梦死的枪支纹身。

“不说话？看来我还不够卖力啊。”似乎床是曹承衍最好施展力气的舞台，他比刚才还要卖力地加快了下身进出的力道，抓住了你软肋似的每次都退出至穴口后又让你整根吞下，反反复复地擦过你最为柔弱的那处，惹得你的尖叫伴随着淫秽的情欲气味一起肆意蔓延。

突然，被丢置在一边的手机不适时地响了起来，此刻感官极其敏感的你一下捕捉到了，但曹承衍却像是没听到一样继续奋力的耕耘着。

“承衍…电话…”

“不管他。”

“看一下吧。”他知道你心不在焉的话自己也没法尽兴，便停下了动作退了出来，让你伸手找自己的手机。

昏暗之中屏幕亮着的光刺痛着你的眼睛，那上面写着的两个大字让你握紧了手机，心跳声变得急促。

敏锐的曹承衍眯了眯眼睛，夺过你的手机瞥了一眼后丢到你面前的动作一气呵成，满眼的不屑，欺身再次贴向你。

“电话接起来。”性感又沙哑的嗓音厮磨着耳鬓。

怯懦地看了曹承衍一眼，像在确定他刚刚的话，“是她…”

细细麻麻的吻落在敏感的耳根，带动着感官被无限放大，他没施重力地含住耳垂的动作惹来你的战栗后，满足地低低笑出了声，是撒旦诱惑天使犯罪的呢喃，“你想让她怀疑吗？听话。”

他的手指划过屏幕，接通后还开了免提。

真是，疯了！

“你怎么这么久才接？”像在抱怨的，你闺蜜的声音。

曹承衍闻声，像个毛头小子一样的把吻一路向下烙印在锁骨的地方，冰冷的掌心从腰肢一路向上停在了丰满之上，力道娴熟地再一次把你往情欲的悬崖上推。

“啊…我刚刚在厕所。”按耐不住的喘息从咬到发白的嘴唇间泄露。

指尖的寒冷逐渐向下攀去，探到一片濡湿的地带后，那人湿热的呼吸灼烧着耳后的每一寸肌肤，“好像…很喜欢呢？”

“你…声音怎么这么喘？”

心下一急，你害怕露出马脚地一把抓住曹承衍想要探入的手，却被那人轻而易举地用一只手紧箍住了你双手的动作。

“我…我在运动。”

电话那头毫不掩饰地笑了出来，“你怎么突然活得那么健康？”

抵抗无效，侵入者毫无阻拦地进击，没有一丝怜悯地在掠夺着，暧昧又黏腻的声音随着他动作的进出让你心跳加快，“嘶…热到好像快融化了呢，我的手。”

“唉，曹承衍又不接电话了。”

话题突转，心脏再一次悬了起来，可此时此刻闺蜜话语里的主人公却是抽出了折磨你的手指，不由你反应过来地进入了湿热的洞穴，继而缓缓地运动。

“你说的对，他根本不爱我，而且…我发现了。”

“什么？”

“她和别的女人的聊天记录。”

还未等你回味电话那头信息，曹承衍便一把搂过你进怀里，浅吻落在唇角地调笑道：“宝贝…是你。”

“你……怎么！”像是被激怒到了，你提高了几个分贝着。

然而他却缠绵地反复亲吻着唇瓣，似是在安慰你一样，“嘘！放松。别咬我咬那么紧。”

“你说的对，他真的太坏了！”电话那头像在啜泣着，而你却被那坏蛋故意加快了的速度折磨地濒临疯狂，浑身酥软地靠在他怀里，你那些贴在他耳畔紧咬着下唇也无法压抑住的浅浅呻吟让曹承衍心间发痒，枪支硬又了几分，吞吐着的甬道的湿热也加剧了几分。

想要极致的快感和舒爽，所以即便是禁忌的，也会疯一般的去越过与理智对立的线。

“和她说了我什么坏话呢？”放慢了的节奏是如蚂蚁啃噬的慢性死亡。

像脱了水的鱼一样，捏着的嗓音差点哭了出来，是向入侵者卑微的求饶，“我没有…”

切切实实地能感觉到愈发炙热坚硬的性器离开体内又铆足了劲地冲撞，你忍不住这样疯狂的快感，一口咬在了曹承衍汗津津的臂膀上，不禁意间地舌尖像吐着信子的蛇一样似有若无地舔舐过，卷入口腔的，是超标了的盐度。

“不是每次都让你爽了吗？哪里坏了？”他在笑，是恶魔那种下一秒便要大开杀戒的信号。

曹承衍见你没有回答，干脆停下了动作，就着枪支埋在你下身的动作把你搂得更紧，视野恰好地让他狠狠地咬住胸前的茱萸，“告诉我，宝贝，不然今天你别想舒服了。”

“你…花心。”

不知道…我在说什么…不知道……

求你…填满我吧。

“你怎么和曹承衍？”女声刺耳的尖叫让你骤得一惊，把曹承衍的性器含的更紧了，下一秒便顺着你坐在他身上的姿势开始动作。

“是我。”曹承衍一手搂着你，空出的另一只手抓过枕头垫在了你的腰下，欺身压去。

理智被最原始的欲望所替代，沉沦在黑暗又深不见底的悬崖里，失去了判断。

“你们…？！”颤抖着的声音刺激着耳膜，可此时此刻的你全然沉浸在曹承衍的爱欲圈套里，其他都无暇顾及。

“是，我们在做爱做的事情，看来你很喜欢当第三者，要不要视频来看看？”

他的语音刚刚落下，电话就被挂断了，没了烦人的束缚，可以肆无忌惮地尖叫，可以毫无顾虑地深陷，可以…不用活在阴影下的爱你。

弦被崩断，曹承衍抓住你的手十指相扣后吻在了你的手臂上，瞬时间情欲的炸弹炸开，在狭小的空间里四散开来，混杂着咸味。

“我们在一起吧。”


End file.
